


Ocean Eyes

by Janaediangelo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:10:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janaediangelo/pseuds/Janaediangelo
Summary: Nico is amazing and Percy's fallen hard





	Ocean Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really crappy story idk why you're reading it but this is what happens when I get bored in between writing other fics I guess. Oh it's inspired by Ocean Eyes by Billie Eilish. It's a really good song I recommend you listen to it

Nico was beautiful. Percy couldn't help but gaze at him, totally entranced. 

The seven plus Reyna and Nico we're lounging in the Hades cabin living room- yes their cabin had a freaking living room. Perks of being children of God of death Percy supposed. The room was lined with tall and slim silver mirrors with peaks of a gorgeous marbled obsidian wall. Adjoined to the living room was a small kitchen in which Nico took to delight, cooking italian cuisine most nights for himself and Hazel, sometimes the rest of them. 

They had just battered through a long day of training and we're lazily stretched out among the three couches pushed up to each wall in various degrees of sleep and calm from the humming air-conditioning. Nico had his music softly playing in the background. Something Percy began noticing was how much Nico seemed to adore music and would sometimes twirl off the couch to dance in lazy circles and sharp moves, his feet gliding among the smooth wood floor. He looked majestic when he danced and Percy could never get enough of it. 

And Nico had this deep, soothing voice when he sang, though in all the years past he insisted he had no idea how and that he sounded like a dying animal. It wasn't until Hazel slipped when gushing about who had the best sibling saying Nico sang her italian lullabies when she woke up from nightmares. Nico glared Hazel for a while, but couldn't really stay mad at her as the rest of the crew poked fun. It wasn't until they had all really started hanging out together and Nico felt more comfortable around them that he sang. Whenever someone’s music was playing and he found a song he liked he'd start off humming softly, gradually letting the words fall through his lips with time. And, well, Nico had a breathtaking choice in music, always seeming to know the genre to fit the mood. Sometimes he sang softly and mindlessly as he read a book or listened to other conversations, other times the song took such a meaning to him he sang loudly and almost painfully, having to close his eyes. 

Nobody minded. Especially not Percy. The boy was gorgeous. He always had been. 

And other campers seemed to realize that and it ticked Percy off to no end, the lake and water bottles shaking whenever Nico received a catcall. He would seethe with jealousy, his glare close to rivaling Nico’s and would be bitter the rest of the day unless Nico spent some quality time with him. 

But Percy supposed he couldn't blame them. Puberty treated Nico well. He had shot up in high, but just short enough so Percy could comfortably wrap his arms around him from the back and rest his chin upon the boy's head. He got an undercut so that his messy curls balanced on top of his head, the sides shaved and it was both attractive and adorable in a way only Nico could be. And just long enough for Percy to run his fingers through. The warm weather around camp half blood had soaked into his skin, returning the rich tanned olive colors and revealing the splash of freckles upon his nose. He had this lean and muscled physique that left the camp swooning and he had this dark, mysterious, sarcastic charm to him as well as this adorable childlike wonder that had everyone hooked. And, let's face it, hen could be damn sexy when he wanted to be. But he had always had a special place in Percy’s heart.

Long story short, Percy was fucked. 

He snapped out of his ogling (ahem, state if admiring) when Nico suddenly drew in a sharp breath stiffening, then calming as he exhaled, swaying to the music.

Hazel looked over alarmed, then calmed with a smile realizing Nico was just getting ready to sing his heart out.

The words tumbled out of his mouth life honey, rumbling up from somewhere deep inside him and pouring out richly.

'i've been watching you, for some time’  
He sang, voice timid yet strong, closing his eyes as he continued. 

'can't stop staring at those ocean eyes’  
His voice deepened, leaning his head back against the couch, exposing his adam's apple as he got lost in the music. 

Percy had to stop himself from gasping, feeling moved by the soft music in the background and the powerful words from just those few lyrics. Hoping that maybe, this song was about him. That maybe to Nico the words meant him. 

'burning cities and napalm skies’  
His head shaking slightly as he let out the words. Just like that Percy was hypnotized, gazing at Nico like he was something magical.

'fifteen flares inside those ocean eyes, your ocean eyes’  
As the words drew out of him, circling the room like smoke, his whole body seemed to relax and tense with the words. 

'no fair’  
He sang his voice soft and high yet grounding

'you really know how to make me cry, when you give me those ocean eyes,  
I'm scared,  
I've never fallen from quite this high,  
Falling into your ocean eyes,  
Those ocean eyes’  
His brows pinched in concentration as he let out the words, eyes still closed, emotions lulling through his face, the words drawing in and out like waves against the shore. Nico reminded Percy of a siren and he was absolutely addicted. He didn't care.

Suddenly Nico sprang up his converse swiftly grazing the floor.  
'i’ve been walking through-’  
Turning to them  
'a world gone blind’  
He says running his hands through his hair, face contorted in concentration of getting every note right and pouring out his soul.

He laughed lightly before he sang the next lyrics tapping his head as he let the words drift.  
'can’t stop thinking of your diamond mind’  
He spinning around now, letting the words fall breathlessly.

'careful creature made friends with time’  
He says stopping his dance, hands holding his stomach slightly with effort of letting his voice match the pitch.

'you left her lonely with a diamond mind, and those ocean eyes’  
His body swaying from side to side as he let the words out.

'no fair  
You really know how to make me cry  
When you give me those ocean eyes  
I'm scared  
I've never fallen from quite this high  
Falling into your ocean eyes  
Those ocean eyes’  
He said twirling around gently and into the instrumental. The beat echoed around the walls slightly and Nico let a soft smile onto his face. Percy watched in fascination his eyes never leaving the boy. His voice just seemed to do that to Percy. He could listen to it forever.

As the beat slowed Nico trailed towards where he sat before dropping down next to him in a flourish and laying his head on Perry’s shoulder. His heart beat so loud he was sure Nico could hear it and he looked down at the boy as he continued.

'no fair’  
This time the words higher pitched, straining, almost desperate sounding as they came from Nico with a small pout and pinched brows.  
He seemed to sigh the rest of the words out quietly and breathlessly.

'you really know how to make me cry,  
When you give me those ocean eyes’  
Now he looked into Percy’s stare as the lyrics ocean eyes came on.

'i'm scared,  
I've never fallen from quite this high,  
Falling into your ocean eyes,  
Those ocean eyes’

Sleek black and silver eyes clashed with sea green and Percy had no doubt about whether Nico was singing to him or not. He didn't care about the other people in the room, he didn't care they all saw how much raw emotion they new Nico could sing, he didn't care how awkward it might be after.

He was in far too deep and he wanted the world to know the ghost king was his. Nico was his. He was fully trapped in the boy's gaze as those deep eyes tried to calculate his next move. Those eyes, the most beautiful he's seen.

Percy leaned in and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> I might re-do this from Nico's Pov with him listening to the song for the first time and daydreaming of Percy


End file.
